Let's Make the Invisible Man Laugh
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Johnny finds his invisible pal Griffin feeling down. So he decides to cheer him up.


**guestsurprise did this as a request for alyssalyn803. Thank you, guestsurprise!**

* * *

Johnny was having a great day so far. He had just gotten off of work and he was next in line for a great raise! Things couldn't be happier. He was just about to run in and tell Mavis the news when he heard some gentle sighing coming from the living room. Curious, he slowly walked around the corner and saw Griffin looking out the window. Good thing Griffin wore his glasses or else it would have been impossible to see him at all.

"Hey Griff. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Came the solemn answer.

"You sure. Because I…" with that statement, Johnny saw a tear hit the floor. Surprised, he moved forward and placed his hand on Griffin's shoulder. He could feel Griffin tense up a bit, but he didn't remove his hand. "Hey, easy."

"I'm alright Johnny. You should probably go and check on Mavis. I think she was looking for you earlier."

"I will if you promise to stay here until I come back."

"I…"

"Johnny is that you?" Mavis called out.

"I'm in here, Hon." He called in reply. When he turned back, there was no sign of Griffin!

"Hey! Griffin! Where are you?"

No reply.

"Griffin! Come back here! We need to talk." Johnny said, now feeling out blindly around the room trying to find where the invisible man went. He then heard a small screech and he turned to see the door open behind him, leading out to the pool.

"There you are!" Johnny called out. He then ran out the door after the invisible man. He knew that Griffin somehow was hiding his glasses so that he couldn't tell where the invisible man was going. Suddenly, he heard some boxes falling over.

"Oomph! AH!" And with those words, Griffin tumbled into the water, accidentally letting his glasses float down to the bottom of the pool!

"Griffin!" Johnny called. He then quickly took off his shirt and dove into the pool after his friend! Griffin was having difficulty because he could barely see where he was going!

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Johnny called, now swimming after him and grabbing him around the waist to pull him upwards. He then pulled his friend out of the water and towards the side of the pool. "Now wait here while I get your glasses."

"No it's fine I…"

"Now don't go anywhere!" Johnny said, as he dove under the water again and went to retrieve the glasses. Once he came back up, he felt in the place where he left Griffin and thankfully he was still there.

"Here ya go." He said, now gently wrapping a towel around the invisible man and handing him his glasses. "Now listen buddy. You have been avoiding me and avoiding the topic. What's wrong Griff? Tell me."

"Nothing is wrong Johnny!"

"Yes there is! Now tell me or I will use my secret weapon!"

"What is that?"

"This!" Johnny snickered as he began running his fingers down Griffin's invisible sides! Griffin shouted in surprise and immediately tried to squirm and get away! "Oh no ya don't, Griff!"

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA JAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHANNY! STOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHP!"

"Why?"

"BEAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHCAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHUSE! I SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHID SOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I don't think that's good enough! You've been running from me and feeling sad. I wanna know why!"

"NOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHT GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Nope!" Johnny chuckled, now raking his fingers over his friend's neck. Griffin was surprised Johnny could find his ticklish spots at all with him being invisible!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Now I will stop if you talk to me!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright then, now where's your feet?" Johnny laughed, gently and politely feeling around for his friend's feet. When he found them, he attacked full force! He tickled in between his toes and around the balls of his feet!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA C'MON JOHNNY! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"

"Alright then." Johnny smiled, letting him go. He watched Griffin slowly sit up and he then looked at his friend in concern. "Now please tell me what's wrong."

"I just got tired of being ignored Johnny. Being invisible has its advantages, but not all the time. I was tired of being alone and being ignored!"

"But you're not ignored! I noticed when you were sad."

"That was a one-time thing."

"No it's not." A sweet voice answered. Both turned and saw Mavis walk in with a gentle look on her face. "We all care for you Griffin."

Griffin looked down in uncertainty, but then began chuckling as Mavis walked over and planted fun and playful kisses on his face. He then wrapped his arms around both of them in a hug.

"Thanks guys. This really made my day."

"What do you say to some pizza, Griff? It's on me." Johnny smiled.

"You're on!"

And with those words the friends went out to enjoy the night together!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it alyssalyn803! This was just for you!**

 **Note for everyone else: I hope you all enjoyed it! Unfortunately, Hotel Translyvania is not exactly my favorite so I won't be doing any more stories like these, but I still hope you liked it!**


End file.
